


stuck in love

by oakforestlove



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this 2 years ago, Love Confession, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakforestlove/pseuds/oakforestlove
Summary: Caroline loves the film ‘stuck in love’.It took sobbing over lily collin’s character with a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream in her hand for her to realize she also loves a certain hybrid, but he doesn’t know it yet.Cut her some slack, she just found out.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals prompts





	stuck in love

Caroline’s eyes were anchored to the floor. Tension filled the room. So many words left unsaid. So many feelings left unresolved.

It was Klaus. The big bad hybrid. The one who always managed to sweep her off her feet no matter how hard she tried to stay away.

He’d been gone for a while, leaving her raveled in regret. She wished she could take it all back. Pushing him away, denying her feelings for so long. Every hurtful word she said to him, every time she walked away. If she could turn the clock, vacuuming up all the vile filth she spewed at him along the way, she would.

And nothing was working. Nothing. No matter what she did. No matter how hard she tried. She couldn’t forget him.

And there he was. Standing right in front of her. Everything she’s been wanting since the day he left.

But, everything was different now.

The room felt cold. His stare detached. And the silence. It cut threw her unbeaten heart like it was nothing but plush. Caroline bit back tears as she struggled to find the right words to say. To explain how sorry she was. Sorry for what she did to him, to his family, how she treated him like he was nothing, like his absence from her world was what she yearned for. Because none of it was true. None of it. She hadn’t stopped thinking of him since that day in those woods... the day she told him it was time to let go. An empty statement she threw in his face to hurt him one last time, hoping this time it would stick and he would really leave. And he did.

Her own self betrayal was not being able to follow those simple words. _Let go_.

Now she found herself standing in his foyer, drenched from head to toe. And she hated that it took her until watching Stuck in Love, on a Friday night, all alone in her room to figure it out, but she knew she wanted him. No. Not wanted. Needed. She needed him. So, she ran. From her house to his. In the pouring rain, no car, no umbrella, just her. She needed to tell him how she felt before it was too late.

If it hadn’t been already.

“Why are you here, Caroline?”

She shuttered hearing the tone of his voice. There was no warmth or softness in his words. A twang etched itself in her stomach at his use of her name. No pet name or term of endearment. No, _love_.

Caroline felt herself starting to spiral. Did he not feel the same anymore? Had he moved on? Oh god. Was she really too late? Her heart was racing. What the hell could she say?

“Caroline- “

“You know that scene in that movie- uh. Stuck in love. And the girl- well she’s sitting on this rooftop and she’s talking about the world and people? About how they love and how in some way it’s all intertwined?”

Klaus wearily watched over the blonde, who he adored for years.

She persisted, “What the girl said, it just- it just really got to me, okay. She said that there were two types of people in this world. Realist and hopeless romantics...”

Caroline paused from her over excessive use of hand gestures to study the hybrid’s unreadable expression before she continued.

“Well, you see. There’s realist. Well, a realist will see a face. A face they think is _beautiful_. But they’ll pack it in with every person they’ve ever seen. They look at facts. You know- compatability. They rationalize!” Her voice echoed through the foyer at the peak of volume.

Klaus began to talk when she cut him off, “Then there’s hopeless romantics! And- well when they see a beautiful face they think that person was made for them. They see the soul, who you are right down to the core and wow... that’s- well it’s amazing! And I always thought that was me. I was the hopeless romantic. And maybe i was, or used to be. But, you can only get hurt so many times in your life before you give up. And maybe that’s what I did. I always thought that an epic love like that would be great and I always hoped for one. But, it never came. I never even saw it. With my mom and my dad, Matt, god- and Tyler... even Stefan and Elena who I thought would be together forever have somehow been ripped apart. Any example of love I had was nice but always fleeting. So, I gave up. I wrote it off as just another stupid fantasy in my stupid little shallow head.”

Caroline watched as he unconsciously shook his head at the insults she so easily threw at herself. She sighed before continuing, he really never saw any of her flaws did he?

“It wasn’t until this girl” She laughed, “this freaking character on my tv screen was crying in the car, that belonged to a boy she thought she could never love, to realize that I have felt it. I have and... I’m sorry I’ve never said it until now but- ” Caroline nodded through the tears that started to well up in her eyes, “But I love you. I love you so much, it hurts.”

Klaus was stunned as he heard the foreign phrase escape her.

Caroline stepped forward, gathering all her strength. She had to let it out. All of it, finally, “It’s like you’re in me, like you’re apart of me. I thought I could fight it, but I can’t. And I don’t want to. Not anymore.”

She grasped his face between her palms, as her fingers traced along his light stubble. “I know now that you are the person I’m supposed to be with. You were made for me. You’re-“ she let out a shaky sigh, “you’re my soulmate. God! And I’m so sorry for not realizing it until n- “

Before she could utter another word, his lips crashed into hers. The kiss was filled with passion, a want and a need, Caroline had only felt once before. With him. In the woods.

The two bruised all of the feelings, the fights, the declarations, the confessions, on the other’s lips. Like they were trying to tattoo the _I love yous_ over the _I’m sorrys_.

Klaus desperately pulled back, Caroline’s eyes fluttered open, ready to question him only to see his beaming face. Showing that boyish smile she fell in love with and those dimples she adores. She traced the tip of her finger along one of the divots, before Klaus wiped a single tear that fell down her cheek. She didn’t even realize she was fully crying now.

She giggled at his feather touch, making Klaus’ eyes flick up to hers in awe. Never in his lifetime had he encountered someone so beautiful. He was so close to giving up. She told him to let her go and after viciously fighting it, he was going to. For her. It was always all for her. Everything he did. He wanted her to be happy and safe over anything else, so if it was he who had to suffer without her he was going to accept that burden. But, now. He let out a breath of relief as he stood glued to the sharp tongued blonde in front of him. Now, she loved him. And he finally, after centuries of living, felt at peace.

Klaus tucked a strand of the light blonde waves behind her ear, his eyes fixated on her crystal blue orbs, “You know I’ve always loved you, Caroline.”

Her smile beamed back at him as tears welled in her eyes again. She felt like she could finally breathe again. No longer did he say her name laced with such neutrality. He had come back to her. _Her _Klaus. The one who called her love and said her name like it fell straight from the stars.

Caroline laughed, shaking her heard in disbelief. At herself. At each other. For waiting so long and being so damn complicated when the solution was right infront of them all along.

Just watch stuck in love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick little thing 19 year old me wrote that I recently found and read over again. Thought it’d be fun to share :) xx


End file.
